


Mistakes Were Made

by TroyBolton



Series: King of Far, Far Range [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Other, Slime Rancher AU, Thats it. Its just a very light hearted little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyBolton/pseuds/TroyBolton
Summary: If one were smart they would avoid stepping onto someone's ranch until their friend introduced them to the other ranchers. Davey was smart, of course, but that didn’t mean he always thought everything through.David Jacobs was not to willing to ever go back to Conlon’s Retreat any time soon. Not even if his life depended on it.





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the ONLY fic in the slime rancher series that kept its place holder name.

If one were smart they would _avoid_ stepping onto someone's ranch until their friend introduced them to the other ranchers. Davey was smart, of course, but that didn’t mean he always thought everything through. Crutchie asked him if he could take some supplies over to another ranch for him since his leg wasn’t doing its best that morning and Davey couldn’t argue with that. He was more than willing to help the guy that basically kept him from dying.

Unfortunately for both of them, they didn't quite think of the fact that Spot Conlon was very protective of his saber slime and didn't take to kindly to strangers. Davey wouldn't have been a stranger if Crutchie had remembered to introduce him to Spot and Race a few days prior to this trip. _That leaves us to the now situation:_ David Jacobs hiding behind a crate of hen-hen while the other two ranchers throw rock plorts at him. It wasn't an ideal situation and Davey just wanted to go back to the comfort of Crutchie’s ranch already. Back to his little slime science area where he could work in peace without being assaulted. 

“You think you can come onto  _ my _ property and steal  _ my _ fruits and saber plorts? Think again  _ pretty boy _ !” Spot hissed at Davey. Race distracted the taller boy as Spot came up behind him and swiftly pinned him to the ground. “This is my retreat and you got no right to be steppin’ on it without permission! How’d you do it huh?”

Davey kept his calm, frowning only a little at the smaller rancher, “If I recall  _ correctly _ , my friend Crutchie happened to send me because his leg was causing him trouble!” he argued, “You know, Crutchie Morris? The _one guy_ who has access to this place?”

For a split second Spot seemed to be taken back by the mention of Crutchie, but his face quickly turned back to that of a threatening expression, “No way in hell. You look like one of them crew members from Snyder’s ship. That asshole always steals from us ranchers and our drills 'n pumps whenever he gets the chance. We hardly have a chance to collect our findings because he always takes all the good stuff! Whose to say you aren't here to do that to us?” 

“Oh for fucks sake-” Davey swore, “I’m not part of that monstrosity of a ship anymore. I got away from it as soon as I could when I realized how terrible it was there!” The scientist looked into Spot’s eyes, pleading as he began to struggle against the other holding him down, “All he ever did was yell at me and threaten to throw me into the ocean. The second he said started to threaten me via my brother I was ready to book it. I swear on my life that I live and work for Crutchie now and I wouldn't even think of stealing from another rancher!” His voice broke slightly at the end of the explanation. He searched Spot’s expression for even the slightest bit of understanding but the boys face was stone cold.

“You know Smalls?” Race butted in. Davey nodded slowly.

“She's the one who found me and got me to the med bay like an hour before I could have died. I keep in contact with her through StarMail. Shes got a good sense of humor and always got along with Les, almost like a younger sister to me. Smalls always looked up to the second in command, Denton, said she wanted to be in his place and sail her own ship one day. Kids got big dreams."

Race looked Davey over, trying to process if his words were lies or truth. Eventually he settled for truth and nodded ever so slightly, “We should let ‘im go Spot. I got a hunch that he's tellin’ the truth. Plus if we end up hurting a friend of Crutchie’s you  _ know _ he's going to chew you out for it.” Spot sat in silence for a few more beats before slowly lifting himself off Davey and dusting himself off. He crossed his arms and kept his cold frown upon him.

“I'm not going to believe this guy meant no trouble until we get him back to Crutchie’s place. If Crutchie says he knows ‘im then maybe I’ll be willing to give him a break.” he looked Davey over once more before making his way over to the teleport that lead back to Crutchie’s ranch. Davey quietly followed with Race behind him. Spot kept a tight grip on Davey’s arm as they walked through the teleport and appeared on the other side. Crutchie himself could be heard happily chatting away with Les in the front garden area they had set up together, hearing their voices lifted a bit of the anxiety from Davey’s shoulders. Spot pushed him forward to find where Crutchie was.   
  
“Specs didn’t even see it comin’! I scared the living daylights out of him and he didn’t sleep for a week on the ship.” Les cackled, “Davey said it was mean but I thought it was pretty funny.” 

“You are a absolutely cruel man Les Jacobs. You best not pull something like that with me or I just might end up smacking you over the head with my crutch!” Crutchie laughed, clutching his stomach in attempts to catch his breath. Davey cleared his throat to get their attention, as happy as he was to see them getting along, he really didn’t feel comfortable being held hostage by Spot and Race. “Oh Davey you’re back! We were just talkin about how...Spot, Race, why are you holdin’ him like that?”  
  
“This guy says he’s friends with you and we just wanted to make sure.” Spot released his grip on Davey's arm, Davey immediately rubbing at the area he'd been holding. “Our mistake for thinkin’ he was stealing from the ranch I guess. Should have warned us ahead of time that you were sending some new guy over.”  
  
“What did you do? Beat him up?” Crutchie made his way over to the three boys, Race taking a few steps back as Crutchie examined the damage done to Davey. “He's got little cuts everywhere! With how his eye is lookin' he may just be in for a black eye too. _Jeez_ if I knew you’d react like this to someone holding a box of chicken then maybe I would have gone myself.” he frowned at Spot, looking for a explanation.  
  
“Okay, fine, in hindsight it probably wasn’t smartest to just go and attack him.” Spot looked away, a very faint blush of embarrassment upon his cheeks, “But last time someone came to my ranch unexpected it was the Delancey brothers. They did nothing but harass my saber slime, and seeing this one here on the ranch set off alarms in my head so I just assumed he came to take something from us. Didn't need another incident like the last, you know how protective I am about my Retreat and the slime that live upon it!”  
  
Crutchie scoffed and shook his head. “He was holding a crate full of hen-hen Spot! He came through _my_ ranch portal, that should have been clear enough that he wasn’t any trouble, but instead you went and just...I don’t even know what you did to him but it sure looks bad! He looks like you straight up ran to him and then punched him directly in the face after throwing a angry cat at him!”  
  
“They uhm...they threw rock plorts at me and then he came around and tackled me to the ground.” Davey laughed a little now that he thought about it. “It kinda was a very comedic uh...fight. In fairness I should have been more cautious.”  
  
The four stood in silence, Les’s own laughs breaking the tense situation. “They threw _rock plorts_ at you? Davey, plorts are like the least harmless thing here! Rock plorts hurt you!?”  
  
“It's not like I had a place to hide!” Davey shot back, his face flushing a light shade of pink, “You wouldn't know but Spot has a weirdly hard throw and good aim! It's like having a small boulder tossed at your head!” Les only laughed harder and with his laughs came Crutchie’s own fit of laughter as well, soon enough Race was laughing with them, Davey’s face as red as it could possibly be as he hurried off to the slime science area to hide himself. Spot was more than amused by the entire ordeal and slowly joined in on the laughing.  
  
“In all seriousness though, as much as I love you two, I don't need you beating on Davey. Guys had a rough life here so far and I think it's in best interest to try and lift his spirits rather than beat him senseless.” Crutchie looked between Spot and Race knowingly, “I like him, _like_ like him, and would prefer he live long enough on this ranch with a smile on his face, not a constant frown. So if you could please maybe treat him a bit better next time he comes over that would be wonderful.”  
  
Spot rolled his eyes and snorted. “Yeah, yeah okay, whatever. We’ll treat him better but only on one condition; You warn me about the guy coming over. I don’t want to know his entire sob story or why I shouldn’t be mad at him for trespassing, I always need a heads up before someone I’m not fond with comes about, you _know_ only you and Kelly are allowed at my ranch without warning. Don’t make it so I gotta have you two sendin’ me StarMail about it too.” Crutchie gave Spot one more look before nodding. They made sure to shake on it, one of their personal business shakes between few ranchers.  
  
Needless to say, David Jacobs was not to willing to _ever_ go back to Conlon’s Retreat any time soon. Not even if his life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm just a quick little filler thing to give myself a chance to work with characters.  
> I want to write them each a bit better, I feel I have Crutchie sorta down but not the others so much, so its nice to write them each their own little things here and there.
> 
> I will be posting the next chapter of A New Captain soon enough, just bear with me as I work on ways to make it seem less rushed since this next chapter is mostly just Blink and Darcy.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Comments and Kudos are always so so nice and I will be sure to go back and fix any mistakes as always. Have a wonderful day.


End file.
